dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Shadow
Hufflepuff Second Year (This Character Belongs to Emerald Phoenix ) |- | |} About Jean Nizhoni was born to Kerry and Matt Shadow on July 24th in the small town called Wolf Lake, outside Seattle in Washington in the United States of America. Jean parents are both were-panthers. Zack and Adora, Jean older siblings are were-panthers, so is their uncle’s Jeff is a werewolf, their aunt’s name was Marie(deceased), she was human, their cousin name is Sophia. Jean is eleven Years old Jean is a younger sibling of Zack and Adora. Jean look up to them. Jean is human and is the favorite of the family. Jean's family have always been close, they do everything together, almost everything. Jean loves her family, so much. Jean was very excited, her siblings were returning from training, it was Zack and Adora's birthday and it was Summer holidays. Zack and Adora will be here for her birthday. When they arrived she ran up to them a hugged them. Jean was happy and she missed her sibling. Jean had watched her older brother go through the change and she was terrified, that she might lose Zack Zack had ‘changed’ for the first just about a month ago and although he was fine now, it had been one of the scariest nights in Jean life. He could have died that night, she knew not everyone was able to complete the change and didn't survive. Jean had watched as her brother withered and screamed in agony as his body contorted to shift shape into his panther form. Her parents and uncle didn't want them to witness it but Jean, Adora and Sophia wouldn't leave through the whole thing. They remained by his side wiping his forehead and trying to do whatever possible to make him comfortable. Adora, Jean and Sophia had been the first one to see him in his new form, a beautiful strong panther. He had lifted his muzzle to her cheek, then to Sophia's cheek and then Jean cheek, as they felt his soft fur, Jean cried into his soft fur. They had seen her parents in their panther form before but it was different with Zack. He was Jean's older brother, Adora's twin and Sophia cousin , there were closest confidant, but now he was different. His change put a wedge between them, his twin sister, younger sister and his cousin. Jean was relived that Zack made it through the change. Two week later Jean watched her older sister go through the change and she was terrified, that she might lose Adora. Adora went to a party, Jean was at home with her parents, when she heard Zack yelled “DAD! MOM! ” as he came through the door kicking it shut. Their parents and Jean came tearing down the stairs but stopped when Matt, Mary and Jean saw Adora in Zack arms. Matt and Mary could see what was happening to their older daughter and Jean could see what was happening to her older sister and she was terrified. "I told Luke to come here with his parents, also to phone Jeff and Sophia" said Zack. “We need to get her up to her room, try to make her comfortable.” His dad said trying to take Adora from his son but Zack would not relinquish his hold. Instead he headed up the stairs and to Adora room. Once there he laid her gently on her bed trying not to cause her any more pain than she was already in. “Don’t worry, she’s strong.” their dad said from the other side of the bed. Their mother came up next to him and pulled Adora’s shoes off. “She’s going to shred these clothes. Go grab one of your Dad’s old T-shirts.” Zack left returning a few minutes later and Adora was quickly changing. Zack wasn’t going to leave her so he sat in the chair by her bed and watched his sister. Luke and his parents also sat by her bed and watched Adora so was Jeff, he had Jean who was sitting next to him crying and Sophia next to her trying to comfort her. Hours later the world around Adora’s body still screamed at her with a thousand words. Each breath in her lungs hit her like a ton of bricks. Her senses tortured her. She could feel her blood pumping against her ears. Her heart raced to the extent where it might cause her veins to burst, leaving her to die. She wanted to die. Her body began to heat up. Was she going to burst into flames? Have every part of her body burn until there was nothing left. She felt her vision narrowed lighting up the world. It terrified her yet it looked so beautiful. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She sniffed as they ran down her cheeks and across her lips. She could taste them; the saltiness punched her taste buds. Her eyes watered even more as her senses continued to torment her. She could sense her parents, brother and Jean nearby. Their scents hit her painfully, yet it comforted her, she felt safe. She wanted to rap herself in it. “Adora,” She heard her brother say gently, but firmly, making her focus on his voice. “You have to concentrate; you have to take control, if you want it to stop.” She listened to him and tried to do what he said. Another wave of pain hit her and Adora flung her head backward, preparing herself for the inevitable. This is what she had desperately waited for… whether she realized it or not. Her entire life she had been slowly crawling toward this. The new sensations were at first uncomfortable, but as her bones began to shift a feeling of euphoria washed over her. She felt warm tingles dance across her spine and her arms tensed. If there was any pain, it quickly receded to the depths of her mind as unfathomable power coursed through her being. Adora imagined that she was just being brought into the world, finally alive. She was one with nature. It was overwhelming as her body continued to move into full consciousness. She felt the last of the ache in her bones subside as they settled into their new positions. Her breathing ragged distorted into the steady pant of an animal. Her figure made the final adjustments and she stretched her limbs as a panther. She got to her feet and looked around her room with her new eyes. Her brother, parents, Jean who was already crying and Luke and his parents were watching her, with tears in their eyes. Adora knew they were relieved because she had made it through; she had survived what many teens in Wolf Lake hadn’t. She jumped from her bed to her brother’s lap and rubbed her muzzle against his jaw in thanks. He had taken care of her then watched after her like she had him. Then she also jumped onto Jean lap and rubbed her muzzle against her cheek wiping her tears away. She looked over at her dresser mirror and she was a pure black panther. She hopped back onto her bed and flipped back into human form. She pulled the sheet up to cover her now naked form. She had shredded her dad's shirt when she had changed. She knew that their people were generally comfortable being naked around each other but it was something she had to get use to. Her mother handed her some clothes and she began to change under the sheet. “I’m sorry I scared you all so much.” Adora, you should have told us you were getting symptoms.” Her dad lectured. “I’m sorry, dad.” Adora said quietly. “I didn’t realize how close I was.” Her dad sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. “We just want to keep you safe.” Adora felt her dad loosen his hold on her and she transferred the hug to her mother. Then Adora looked at Jean, she saw that she was crying. She got up and she hugged Jean tightly. “What if this happened while you were at School or if Zack or Luke hadn’t been there? Someone might have taken you to the hospital.” Don’t blame all of it on Adora, I knew she had been having some late nights and was pretty sure her hearing had gotten better as well.” Zack said defending her. Jean was relived that Adora made it through the change. Jean is a witch. Jean was glad that she was human, and she will never go through the change. Personality Jean is very loyal to her family, She was also brave, humble and hard working, she also loves to read . She Jean is strongly guided by her own conscience, and has a keen feeling of what is right and wrong. Jean is shy until she knows the person, friendly, sweet, all round nice girl, always willing to help her friends. Appearance Her model is Tao Okamoto. Jean has a lean body, she has black hair and brown eyes. Jean height is 4'6 (1.37 m), weight 108lb (49 kg). She always has a smile on her face. Bps taookamoto.jpg|Jean Shadow (Her model is Tao Okamoto.) TS TAO 02.jpg|Jean Shadow (Her model is Tao Okamoto.) Possessions Does your character have any important belongings? Write them here! Skills and Magical Abilities Is your character really good at anything, or do they have a special magical ability? Write it here! Remember, some abilities need to be admin approved! Talk Bubble Signature Spell List First Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Gallery Category:Characters Category:EasyChars Category:Emerald Phoenix Category:Shadow Family Category:Female Category:Born in America Category:Right Handed Category:Brown Eyes Category:Witch Category:Black Hair Category:American Category:July Birthday Category:Name begins with "J"